


【胜出】补习事件。

by mv587



Category: mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mv587/pseuds/mv587
Summary: 存私设。开心就好。_(:з」∠)_





	【胜出】补习事件。

优等生x吊车尾 △学渣预警△  
◎地点：令人舒适而闲情逸致的咖啡馆。  
◎白痴你以为是来喝咖啡的吗。

Text。

闷热的夏天来临了，窗外聒噪的蝉鸣声伴着讲台上不休止的说教声令人难耐而心生烦躁。  
马上就要期末了。  
好在一堂课的内容很快就能在学生们的无聊中虚度过，又是荒废的一节课程。  
班主任相泽老师手握着卷成圆柱状的白卷敲了敲身前的桌角，唤醒了大部分神游物外的学生。  
"这学期就要结束了，考试是审查一学期成果不可缺少的重要环节。"相泽老师顿了顿，睁开了看似厚沉的眼皮，目光朝着后门靠近黑板的位置瞄去。  
垃圾吊车尾的专属座位。  
我们的主人公并未察觉到这包含警告意味的视线，依旧一下接一下轻轻地点着头，打着盹。  
睡眼朦胧。  
"啧。"有人按耐不住地发出对那人表示无药可救的咂嘴声。  
相泽老师似乎是习以为常了，盯了一会便移开了视线继续交代着剩下的事："这次的考试与往常不同，以往只需要低于及格线的学生们留下来补习，这一次考察的是同学们之间的互帮互助以及对班级的责任感和荣誉感……需要你们以两人为小组相互辅佐通过这次的期末考，一组里只要有一名低于及格线那么两人都需留下来补习。"老师的嘴裂开一种常人所少见的宽度，就像一头裂开大嘴微笑的阴险龙猫，字词一字一顿地从咧嘴里蹦出，"小组限制，优等生与差生的组合。"  
坐在中间位置的切岛挠了挠看上去刺手的一头红发，嬉笑着拿着笔尖用力地戳了一下前排的爆豪胜己问道："爆豪，一组吧！我也算是个名副其实的吊车尾！"语气听上去竟然像是带了一丝骄傲。  
爆豪胜己动了动眼皮，目光斜向身后瞟了一眼，边收拾着书包边懒懒地回复："不想。"  
"不是吧爆豪！我用我们俩的铁哥么交情打保证！这次不会让你再像之前那样在愉快的半期假里留在校园里度过日复一日的无聊学习日子了！"切岛将笔摔在了桌上一脸愤恨，满脸一副"你怎么不相信我"的模样。  
“切岛你就跟我一块吧哈哈哈!”被耳郎拒绝了的上鸣电气一把搂过了切岛的肩膀，整个人偏在了他的身上，脸上堆满了取笑的笑容。  
“去去去！我还想度过一个充实的假期呢。”  
叽叽喳喳洋溢着青春的高中男子气息。  
前排的爆豪同学已经一手拎起整理完毕的书包，一手带上了外套披在肩上，打算远离他那喋喋不休的好友了。  
"爆豪。"相泽老师叫住了走至门口的爆豪胜己，将手中握着的一大叠白卷压在了他的肩上，像是在委托一份重任，开口说道："你与绿谷一组。"  
"哈？"爆豪胜己根本是连目光都不想施舍给那位角落里的废物，现在居然让他去辅佐那个家伙？  
而且这副不容置疑的口气是怎么回事？  
开什么玩笑？  
"上回我给切岛那个笨蛋补习结果假期没了一半，这次又想强迫让我帮那个废物及格吗？"爆豪胜己露出一脸不耐烦的神情，厌恶的意欲爬满眼底，眼角处也包裹不住那透露出来的一丝恶心气息。  
"班里最优秀的你算一个，我找不出第二个能压制住绿谷的学生了。"相泽消太带着沉重明显的黑眼圈，有些无奈地捏了捏自己的鼻尖，似乎因为那位学生而过于劳累显得有些疲惫。  
爆豪胜己头一倚，夹住了肩头的外套顺便侧过身子避开了那一沓在他眼里就是一股霉运环绕着的白卷，视线正好对上了角落位置，看着眼里的那副画面嘲笑道："我看废物根本不需要我来带。"  
相泽消太顺着爆豪的视线看去，一头乱蓬蓬绿发的学生不知何时醒了过来，正羞红了脸跟面前茶色短发的女生仓促地比划着说些什么事情。  
女生只是带着歉意摇了摇头，手指指向离她不远处那位带着方框眼镜看上去一板一眼的学生。  
"喏，也不是非老子不可吧。"爆豪胜己烦躁不安，只要碰上那个废物的事就令他止不住地想发火。  
相泽消太收回视线看了爆豪一眼，掏出裤兜里的手机调出最新接收的那条短信置于他眼前：  
「这一次的考试就拜托老师你说服小胜带带引子家的绿谷了，假期真想两家一起去海边度假阿。  
爆豪光己」  
"......烦人的老太婆。"爆豪胜己的眼眸里印着长条的短信内容，漆黑的字体与胸中憋不住的火气相互摩擦来回碰撞着，最终抑制住了即将爆发的怒气，狠狠的呼出一口气，一把抓走了相泽老师手中的那一叠白卷，力道重的要将轻薄的卷纸抓出一道五指痕。  
"......"  
还是父母的命令好使阿......听话的乖孩子。  
相泽消太看着爆豪套上了外套将卷子塞进拎在手里的书包里背上，走到绿谷身后提起他的衣领瞪着一双红眼将一脸茫然的绿谷一路拖出了教室，心里这么想着。

绿谷出久懵了，他那个自打脱离幼儿班便不再与他接触的天才幼驯染突然之间就要开始辅佐他的期末考试。  
绿谷出久慌乱地四下摆着手，说出的话也是结结巴巴、磕磕绊绊，就像是丧失了正常人的思考能力："小......小胜，怎么、突然之间就......"  
"白痴，渣滓，垃圾，废物，不要用那么恶心的称呼来喊我。"爆豪胜己从书本中不耐烦地抬起头，食指抵着玻璃桌面，一下一下轻叩着想抒发心中那一股咽不下的怒气。  
靠，简直是个白痴，这么简单的题目都能做错的吗。  
爆豪胜己推了一把面前的书，借助着光滑的玻璃面向另一边的人滑去。  
书上内容并不是标注一些考试所需要具备的知识点，而是被红色颜料批注的密密麻麻的字迹。  
一片红！  
"小......小胜！"绿谷出久看着从头红到尾的作业本，没底气一般诺诺唯唯地低头轻声道："我......我看不懂。"  
"你脑子里装的是茅草吗废物？！"爆豪胜己猛的立起身，抄起面前的薄本朝着对面那人的脑袋瓜重重地拍下，崭新柔软的本子陷在了蓬松深浅不一的绿发里，毫无攻击力。  
绿谷出久却捂住了头发顶部，像是遭受了锤击一般冲着那个染了一头黄发看上去就像不良少年的优等生委屈地喊着：“会疼的小胜！”  
“.……”  
爆豪胜己是真的烦躁了，红血丝顺着泛白的眼珠爬满眼底，环顾了下四周，即使一开始能想到被这个笨蛋气到肺部爆炸而挑选了一所闲情逸致的咖啡馆，也还是压不住胸腔中越窜越勇的怒火。  
咖啡馆里放着悠扬而缠绵的钢琴声，温暖的阳光穿梭于微隙的气息，舒畅，漫长，把天地间的一切空虚盈满，却逃离了即将发怒的那人身旁。  
“我不知道为什么小胜你会来帮助我，我也清楚自己是个榆木脑袋。”绿谷出久突然间猛一抬头，深绿色的目光中放映着眼前人一脸不屑而暴躁的面容，认真而肯定地道：“但是我一定不会辜负小胜的期望，也不会拖后腿的。”  
爆豪胜己看着废物满眼闪闪发光的模样，愣了一会像是泄了气一般忘记了被带起的怒火，别扭地转过头看向窗外，冷笑了一声：“最好是这样。”  
话一出口，察觉到一丝不对劲，顿了顿，改口道：“我对废物可不报期望。”  
馆内的钢琴声飘动着悦耳的音符跳跃般环绕在两人耳旁，静谧而安稳地气息笼罩了为期末而忙碌的两人，就好像先前的那一顿小吵闹并不存在。  
握笔疾书的绿发少年时而撅起嘴，时而揉揉自己的麻雀脸，一副无从下手的模样，随后从密麻的题目里抬头向对面的少年求助。  
少年放下手中抿了一口的咖啡杯，接过绿谷递来的笔和纸看了几眼，“啧”了一声，投以看向白痴的目光，动手写下了解题步骤与自身对问题的解析，又顺着桌面推给了对方。  
两人的动作是那么的自然，就仿佛和外面的喧嚣、烦躁隔绝了，合着缠绵曲婉的音乐声，属于他们俩的只是一份简单的、努力的心情。  
爆豪胜己的目光不经意地触及埋头写题的绿谷出久，暖意的光沿着他的侧身撒下星星点点的柔光，带了点异样美。  
从很早之前就不再打算与之接触的废物竟然也会有这么努力的一面，爆豪胜己感到滑入口中的咖啡里也融进了不易品尝出的味道，是从什么时候开始下意识地判定这家伙为废物的。  
也许废物只是脑子不好使而已。  
“小胜……我能喝咖啡吗？”  
软糯带点小心翼翼的口吻打断了爆豪胜己飘离的思绪，“哈？”爆豪胜己收回神歪头看了他一眼，作业本上灰色的铅笔灰只蔓延到纸页的一半，蹙了蹙眉不客气地道，“你以为来咖啡馆是喝咖啡的吗。”  
“白痴。”

「写完这些题才勉强……允许。」


End file.
